


The Betrayal

by tessia



Series: From Light into the Darkness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessia/pseuds/tessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drebbbel chapters about peters betrayal of Potters. As it is a side story for For You to Remember, there are changes. Like Peter was forced into it... Possible character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal

Peter came closer to their house. No one knew it was their. Everyone tough it was just his. But in thees times? Who can he possibly trust? They ware certain that there was a spy between them. But who? So he and Dorcas decided to stay low profile and not to tell anyone.

Now he was coming home. She´d be probably waiting for him with dinner ready. He smiled and walked to the door. They ware open. By force. He could hear arguing from inside. Did some of his mates came in? Does he argue with her about being hear? He ran in. Oh, what a fool he was.

Next thing he knew was he was chained. Why? What on earth? He looked around. Few figures in black cloaks with masks. He knew them! He started to be afraid. After all he wasn´t as brave as his mates. They already approached him few weeks ago, but he refused. And now he is paying. He paled. He was stupid enough to drag her into this! He looked around fearing to see her but also longing to see her alive. He shivered.

"Welcome Mr. Pettigrew. I am so pleased you´v joined us. Now that you are awake we´ll begin. As you know there is my new traitor amongst your friends. Well there is and isen´t. But to make it clear. You are to become another one."

Now Peter went green. "But I can´t. I... There is no way." He didn´t know where those words came out of him from.

Voldemort laughed. "Bella bring her in!" All Peters´ blood drained from his wains. Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black pooled in a brown haired half-conscientious witch. He knew her. It was his Dorcas. His hard nearly gave up. "As you see, Miss Meadows hear sad the same thing. But to show you some mercy... Her life for your work Mr. Pettigrew?"

Before he could answer she jelled. "Don´t do that Peter!"

He knew he will. He can´t loos her now. It was not even a year since they ware together. They got together years after the school. It was surprise for both of them. No, she was his wife and other half now. "I..."

"Bella, show him..."

"No, master. Pleas stop for a moment and listen to what I have to say." It was a familiar voice. He knew it from somewhere. Womens´ voice.

"What is it Mrs. Snape?"

"She... You have more than her to blackmail him. But if you use crucciatus, you will end up killing her and the child. After all, if not for them that child is a pureblood. With a right educational he or she can became one of us."

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin. He saw Dorcas´ eyes on him. She was crying and looking sorry. Why didn´t she told him? A painful realization hit him. She thought he was the traitor. He started to sob quietly. To the hell with the griffindors´pride. To the hell with his friends! TO THE HELL WITH VOLDEMORT! "I will do it." He sad out loudly." He didn´t give her a second look. "But make sure that my family lives." But than it got to him again. Maybe she just wonted to protect him. He gave her a sorry look.

"Take care of her Mrs. Snape. I am counting on you."

"Thank you my lord."

Few hours after he was at home. At their home alone. Than an owl came. He knew it was a false news but even so it remind him of what he must do.

Peter, did you hear? Dorcas Meadows was killed by Voldemort himself this morning. Not even a body to burn remained. Come ASAP. We have to discus something... J. Ch. P.

When he came he heard a soft whispering voice. "Calm down Lils. It will be allright. He nearlyy fainted. Now he knew who Mrs. Snape was.

"I really think Sirius is too obvious as a Secret Keeper. What about Peter?" He came to her and she give him a small sad smile. "She is O.K." She whispered unheard by the others.

"Yeh and after all Remus is a dark creature." Sirius added.

"Peter will you be our Secret Keeper?"


End file.
